Friends
by Haytar96
Summary: Whitney helps Pepper and Pepper helps Whitney...by taking a bullet for her. Micro Pepperony. Rated T for language


**(A/N just a little something…Whitney is a good guy in this…I feel bad about making her a bad guy most of the time…soooo Yay!)**

Pepper held a stitch in her side as she ran down the street. She looked behind herself and whimpered, they were still chasing her, "Just get to school…" she huffed and rounded a street corner. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" one of the thugs yelled and eyed her hungrily, Pepper willed her feet to move faster. The Tomorrow Academy got closer and closer yet her pursuers didn't slow. The redhead bounded up the steps of the school and yanked the door open.

Kids crowed the halls chatting and talking away. Pepper frantically looked around herself hoping she was safe, the front doors banged open and students screamed in shock. Pepper slowly backed away from the men who have been harassing her, "We've got you now." One of the thugs said pointing a gun at her. Students screamed and backed up towards the walls; Pepper pulled out her cell and hit Tony's number. One of the thugs hit her making the device fly out of her hands.

"Hello? Pepper, are you there?" Tony's voice asked from the little device. "TONY!" Pepper shouted and one of the thugs slapped her across the face, a teacher ran into view but quickly backed away when a gun was pointed at him. The guy with gun smiled and looked back at the redhead, "now where were we?" he asked. A squirrely looking man eased towards Pepper with a hungry look in his eyes, "Awwww come on Jaz…can I have her? Please!" he begged as he inched towards the girl. Pepper slowly backed away from him, and Jaz smiled and nodded "sure bro…go on ahead." He said chuckling, the twitchy man practically ran at Pepper. She screamed as she was tackled onto her back.

Whitney heard the screams and jogged down the hall to see what was going on. Pepper Potts was squirming on her back as a man sat on top of her trying to get to her underclothes; her jaw dropped and looked around at the students around her. They just stood there holding their cell phones taping the entire thing! Pepper screamed and struggled to get the man off of her. Whitney ran forward and kicked the man off of her; she grabbed Pepper's hand and pulled her to her feet. Before Whitney could ask if the redhead was alright she was thrown aside, she was about to shout at Pepper when she saw it. Pepper held her stomach and fell to her knees.

Whitney crawled over to the injured girl and looked around at the students who just watch. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she screamed and people scrambled for their phones; she placed her hands on Pepper's gunshot wound to keep pressure on it. The men were long gone and the sound of boot jets made some of the students run outside. Iron Man ran up behind Whitney and fell to his knees, "What happened?" he asked hurriedly. "I don't know…I just heard screaming and some guy was on top of her…I kicked him off and Pepper pushed me out of the way of the bullet…" Whitney said a couple of tears escaped her eyes.

Sirens blared and EMT's burst into the school with a stretcher. They loaded Pepper on the ambulance and Whitney climbed in the back, Tony had a look of shock on his face when he saw this. "Make sure her emergency contacted it notified…I'm going to go get the guys who did this." He said and Whitney nodded.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony ran to the hospital when Whitney called him. He had just caught the guys who shot Pepper and ruffed them up before sending them to jail meaning a few broken bones. Tony saw Whitney in the waiting room pacing; he quickly strode over to her. "Whit…is she going to be ok?" he asked quickly. Whitney wiped away a couple of tears and nodded "Ya…the doctor said she-she'll be fine. She saved me…" she said hugging herself, Tony smiled and hugged his old friend. "Ya...she tends to do that a lot…" he said whispering.

For hours they sat in the waiting room. Whitney just watched as Tony impatiently paced back and forth across the waiting room, "Tony…she'll be just fine." She said calmly. Tony looked at his ex-girlfriend and nodded. A doctor came out holding a clipboard, "Are you two here for Miss Potts?" he asked and Tony nodded eagerly. The doctor smiled "She's in stable condition and she is awake and ready for visitors." He said and Tony sighed in relief.

The doctor led them to a hospital room and opened the door. Tony rushed in and sat down beside the redhead, Whitney slowly entered the room shy, and Pepper looked up and smiled "Hey Whitney." She said and Whitney smiled and waved. Tony looked between the two girls curiously, "Do you guys not hate each other anymore?" he asked. Whitney looked at both Tony and Pepper and shook her head, "No…I don't hate her…" she said with a smile. Pepper nodded smiling as well, "Likewise." She said and Tony grinned.

Whitney walked forward and held out her hand and smiled. Pepper reached out hers and grasped it, "Friends." They said and shook.

**(A/N how was that? Please review!)**


End file.
